onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Franky/Misc.
Early One Piece Franky was created by Oda with Kazuki Yao's voice in mind because of his hentai-like character portrayal of his two previous roles of Jango and Mr. 2 Bon Kurei. Anime and Manga Differences Franky's adventure in Barjimoa is extended in the anime. After Franky learned where he landed, he got frozen by the cold. The boy and old man who found Franky took him to the hospital where the doctors turned Franky into a gentleman by giving him Darjeeling tea since they did not have cola. Later the boy tried to get his original personality back by putting Franky in the woods filled with cyborg creatures (he got the idea after misinterpreting what the old man said about regaining his wildness). It did not go as planned until a gorilla cyborg started pounding on Franky as he tried to resolve the fight peacefully. The tea he was drinking boiled as a result and Franky regained his personality albeit still low on power since the tea was cooling. After beating up the animals, the boy lead Franky to Vegapunk's abandoned lab. The two broke in which activated the alarm and the two were quickly confronted by a shadowed being. Major Battles Filler and Movie Battles Merchandise He featured in the second wave of the One Piece VS Figure Gashapon series. He has now featured in the Portrait of Pirates figurine sets. Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances *Dragon Dream!'' *''One Piece: Pirates Carnival'' Support Appearances *''One Piece: Gigant Battle'' Other Appearances Crossovers *Franky has appeared in the game Jump Ultimate Stars for the DS as a playable character. Other Media and Usopp as they appear in the show.]] *Usopp and Franky as shown during the One Piece Premier Show 2012, as members of the Straw Hat Pirates against the New World pirate, Chameleone. Translation and Dub Issues *When transforming, Franky yells "Hentai" 変体 (change of form / alternate form) instead of the more commonly used transforming word "Henshin". This can be confused with the same sounding word, "Hentai" 変態, that can be translated as transformation or metamorphosis, but more commonly used to say something is perverted or a pervert. Therefore, this makes his enemies think that Franky says "pervert" or "perverted" when transforming. Furthermore, whenever someone uses "Hentai" in other context (such as a certain battle formation used by the Flying Fish Riders), Franky tends to show confusion as if it is talking about him. In the FUNimation dub, Franky yells "Convert" which rhymes with "pervert". *During the dub of Episode 397, when one of the Flying Fish Riders are explaining over the radio which Straw Hats are already at the Human Auction House, FUNimation's script had him use the word "exhibitionist" instead of "pervert" to describe Franky. *In Franky's bounty, his nickname is "Tetsujin", meaning Iron Man, but the furigana indicated that it should be read as サイボーグ, which is the katakana for cyborg. When Franky received his second bounty, the furigana was removed. *In the VIZ manga, there is a minor mistranslation in the Fish-Man Island arc where Franky says he is the one who developed Wapometal. *In the Japanese only game, Fighting for One Piece, Franky's name was misspelled and written as 'Flanky' in the introduction to the game. Trivia *Franky has three jolly rogers: one has been used by Toei Animation, and one drawn by Oda in a SBS, and a third post-timeskip jolly roger: **The Toei jolly roger has Franky' skull viewed from the side, modified to look crescent-shaped, with sunglasses. The crossbones consist of a normal bone in the upper right, with bulky bones going from upper left to lower right having star marks on them. Behind that is a linked circle of chains. **Oda's pre-time skip jolly roger has Franky's skull with his trade mark hairstyle. The right half of the skull above the jaw is black instead of white, with three white screws above the eye socket. It has normal crossbones behind the skull, but on either side of the skull and crossbones, it has Franky's bulky popeye arms with the star tattoos clearly showing. **Oda's post-timeskip jolly roger has Franky's skull with a buzz-cut and sunglasses. The crossbones is made up of a saw and hammer. Behind the crossbones is Franky's BF-37 logo and in the background is a large star. *Before the Straw Hats arrived at Water 7, Luffy drew a childish picture of what he wanted the future shipwright to look like. This bad drawing is similar in appearance to Franky. *The first ship he built that managed to achieve his original goal of beating a Sea King was the BF-35 (the 35th 'Battle Franky'). **Franky also wrote BF-36 separately on both of his shoulders, making him the 36th Battle Franky and implying that he can kill a Sea King. The latter is confirmed during Thriller Bark, when he revealed his Hakugeki Ho. **After two years of separation with the crew, he now has a huge cyborg body that has BF-37 on both of his shoulders, pointing out his new form making him the newest model, Battle Franky 37. *When he is not working in his room within Sunny, he keeps his tools in his swim briefs. **However, in the time skip, he now appears to store his tools inside his arms. *Franky's current hair style after the two year timeskip first appeared in Mugiwara Theatre - Red-Hair of Class 3 - Sea Time. *Franky also bears a resemblance to the American cartoon character "Popeye the Sailorman". They both share similarly large tattooed forearms, are both 34 years old (pre-timeskip), and both rely on food for immediate energy and power (spinach and cola, respectively). *The name Cutty Flam is a possible reference to the sailing ships Cutty Sark and Fram. *Despite Franky having a trademark soundtrack when he is in action, it wasn't developed to be a theme originally for him. That theme, "Serious Battle" (真剣勝負, Shinkenshobu), consisting of three parts, can be heard in many episodes before Franky was even mentioned; in Episode 97 (when Luffy escapes from a Sandora lizard) and 114 (when Usopp uses his Usopp Pound). The other two parts are, a first one as one of Sanji's trademark themes, and a second one as Chopper's trademark theme. This is maybe because the theme was created so Sanji, Chopper, and quite possibly Usopp have a theme during action scenes, but the supposed Usopp's part ended up being as a theme of Franky many episodes later. *One of the shirts Franky wears in opening 12 is the same shirt Luffy wears in the Dressrosa Arc. *In the 4th Japanese fan poll, he came out as the thirteenth most popular character. While this was fairly high, it still made him the least popular of the Straw Hats. Franky's real name, Cutty Flam, was also ranked in 100th place in the same poll. **In the 5th fan poll, he came out sixteenth, dropping 3 places, but was overtaken by Brook as the least popular Straw Hat. *In One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3, Franky's taunt action for his post-timeskip version allows him to cycle between different hairstyles. It requires the player to hold the taunt button for 3 seconds for it to take effect, which is a reference to him having to press his nose for 3 seconds to change hairstyles. *In the non-canon Ice Hunter Arc, when the crew comes across some sail-less pirates, Franky revealed he had knowledge of the Davy Back Fights; however, in the Adventure of Nebulandia (which is also non-canon), when Foxy challenged the Straw Hat Pirates to the game, Franky was the one inquiring for what it was. *During the Wano Country Arc, it is revealed that Franky met Kozuki Oden when the Roger Pirates visited Water 7 and that Oden offered to let Franky join his crew though Franky refused due to his history of being abandoned by his pirate parents. This makes Franky the only member of the Straw Hat Pirates to have been offered a chance to join Roger's crew. SBS-Based Trivia *Franky's birthday, March 9, comes from Japanese transcription his first epithet's first and last syllables since 3-9 can be derived from sa-gu. He shares his birthday with Shanks and Dracule Mihawk. *Franky's favorite foods are hamburgers, french fries, and anything that goes with cola. His least favorite food is marshmallows because they're not hard enough. *Franky also doesn't like ice cream, the same as Zoro, Nami, and Sanji. *Franky's favorite dish to cook is barbecue. *Franky's favorite type of island and season is summer on a spring island. *Franky's specific number is 08. *Franky's specific color is light blue. *Franky smells like cola. *If the Straw Hat Pirates were a family, Franky would be the father. *Franky's animal resemblance is a bull. **However, in chapter 651 when all the Straw Hat Pirates, except Luffy and Nami, were represented as animals, Franky was shown as a rhinoceros. *If One Piece was set in the real world, Franky would be from the U.S.A. *Franky's thoughts are "Weird, Weird, Weird, Dance, Iron", and like the rest of the Straw Hats, "Friendship". *When asked which flower Franky resembles the most, Nico Robin's Japanese voice actress replied he most resembles an anemone. *Franky bathes once every three days, the same as Usopp and Chopper. *The nickname given to Franky by Trafalgar D. Water Law is Robo-ya. *Franky represents the prefecture of Nagasaki. *Franky typically sleeps at 1:00 A.M. and gets up at 9:00 A.M. *If the Straw Hat Pirates were not pirates, Franky would be a pilot. *If the Straw Hat Pirates had a 50 meter race, Franky would come in ninth and last place. Oda clarifies that Franky would be ranked the lowest in a short distance race because he is the heaviest member of the crew. References Site Navigation fr:Franky/Divers Category:Character Subpages